If Everyone Cared
by DarkCerulean
Summary: A series of one shots based on any of the character pairings in Naruto. Named after the first one shot. Pairings: Any. Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

He sat on the edge of the tree branch, the sun was setting in the distance and he looked down to find his friends, yes for once in his life he had people he could call that, make camp.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

Uzumaki Naruto smiled slightly, Tsunade was the Hokage of Konoha now and she had given team 7 a mission that would take 1 weeks time. There was greater significance to the date other than the fact that she had even given them a mission.

_  
Singing amen I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing amen I, I'm alive  
_

"Naruto! Get your lazy ass down here!" Sakura yelled. Supper was ready. Her gaze turned to Kakashi who had for once put his book away and then traveled over to their other companion. Sasuke.

_  
If everyone cared and nobody cried,  
If everyone loved and nobody lied,  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died  
_

They had found him. Sasuke. They had finally brought him home. Dear god it felt good to say it, though.

_  
And I'm singing_

"Coming Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, jumping down from his branch on the tree and dropped into a crouch on the grass ground.

_Amen I, amen, I, I'm alive  
amen I amen I, amen I, I'm alive  
_

Sitting down beside Sasuke he grinned before digging into the ramen that had been set before them.

_  
And in the air the fireflies_

"I can't believe we're missing the festival for a stupid mission into the desert." Sakura moaned unhappily, glaring at the cup of instant ramen.

_  
Our only light in paradise  
_

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered softly towards his companions. It was something he didn't do often and Sakura turned her gaze apologetically to him.

_We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

"Naruto… I'm…" She started but was cut off by his grin as he gave her the thumbs up sign. __

Singing amen I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing amen I, I'm alive

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan! I'm not!" He answered, slurping down his ramen as he would usually.__

CHORUS (X2)

And as we lie beneath the stars,  
We realize how small we are,  
If they could love like you and me,  
Imagine what the world could be  


They all stretched out outside the tent, much like they had when they were younger. Sasuke on his side facing away from the group, Sakura in the middle staring up at the midnight sky and Naruto on the other side of her, facing away from the group as well. Just like when they were 12 on one of their first missions. _  
CHORUS (X2)_

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died  


"Oh wow! Look at the stars!" Naruto said pointing up into the sky.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke replied, his eyes closed.

"Teme! I told you not to call me that!"

Sakura grinned softly into the night air as she remembered that. Closing her eyes and fell into an easy sleep, the grin still on her female features.

AN

Okay so like I don't like this one-shot… not much anyways. But I want to do a story with random pairings in one shot so that's what I'm going to do. Tell me if you want to see any pairings. I think I can do any pairing, at least I'll try. Hopefully it'll improve my 'one shot writing'.

Anyways. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2 – Ino/Naru

He walked out onto the dance floor of the school gym shyly. Wearing a pair of black jeans and deep orange button down shirt that clung to him in all the right places he had every right to be nervous. Never in his life had he done something like this, never had he had the reason.

Quickly he noticed how the guys had accumulated onto one side of the room and the girls were dancing on the other side, opposite them. A few of them were intermingled with each other, but not many… they didn't want to be outspoken. Shrugging he made his way to the group of males, immediately striking up conversation with Kiba.

The shinobi village of Konoha were having a school dance for all chounin from ages 13-16 at the gym at Konoha Academy. They had the same dance every year for the younger shinobi to have time to let loose, and not to worry about the stressful day-to-day life of the ninja.

The gym was dark, with many different colored spotlights being the only light in the big room. Balloons, streamers and other decorations were just some of the decorations.

Music blared from the large speakers and people moved slowly to the beat, conversationally dancing with each other.

Uzumaki Naruto felt a small tentative tap on his shoulder, which he turned around at. Taking in the site of the other blond of the original rookie 9 he grinned comically at her.

Yamanaka Ino was dressed in a pair of dark blue faded jeans and a deep purple halter top, showing off the feminine abs that the shinobi life had given her. Blue eyes dramatically outlined with black eyeliner and the color brought out by the sparkled blue eye shadow. She smiled at him, pushing back a piece of blond hair that had been crimped before the dance.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Beautiful." He winked at her, grinning obnoxiously before taking her hand, "Wanna dance?"

It was known to almost every member of each team that Naruto and Ino had a thing for one another. Nobody knew whether or not one of them had admitted it, or if the relationship between Sakura and Sasuke had moved it along.

"I'd love too, why do you think I'm here?" She winked back at him, before they both moved to the center of the dance floor, where both groups dared to be apart of each other. They began the slow motions of their dance with each other, waiting for that perfect song to begin to play.

_**I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
For your place on my place **_

They moved with each other, their bodies barely touching in sensual movements, completely oblivious to the other people around them. _****_

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you  


_**  
I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully   
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
For your place on my place  
**_

The blond couple continued on, not realizing what a crowd they were getting. Smiles played on both their faces, proud and true smiles. Happily they continued dancing, steadily in each others arms, both seeming to know the others movements before they did, moving now as though they were one.

_**  
Well I'm not paralyzed  
But I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches   
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through   
Me on my way to you  
[repeat 2x  
**_

_**Well I'm not paralyzed**_

_**But I seem to be struck by you**_

_**I wanna make you move**_

_**Because you're standing still **_

_**If your body matches**_

_**What your eyes can do**_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you**_

_**Well I'm not paralyzed, **_

_**But I seem to be struck by you**_

_**I wanna make you move**_

_**Because you're standing still**_

_**If your body matches**_

_**What your eyes can do**_

_**You'll probably move right though **_

_**Me on my way to you  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you **_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you**_

As the song ended both blonds and screams echoed from many louder people in the gym while the songs switched. Glancing around slowly Naruto smiled at her slowly, before bending down and catching her lips in a sweet innocent first kiss. She blushed slightly allowing her eyes to fall closed before kissing him back just as sweetly, just as innocently. Another round of applause and awes sprung around them as they parted and large cerulean eyes caught the beautiful sparkling icy blue before pulling her closer to him.

"I love you, Ino." He said, holding her gaze so she could see the truth in their depths and she smiled at him brightly, making sure that he saw the same raw emotion that was in her own as she spoke the only words that could describe the feelings within her heart and soul.

"I love you too, Uzumaki Naruto." She replied, standing on her tip-toes and planting a searing kiss on his lips.

AN

Mmk. So, I had no idea how I was going to write a Naruto/Ino fic.. o.o and obviously I took a LONG time to think of ways to do it. But finally! I did it! Woot! I hope you liked it. :D

This pair was requested by an anonymous reviewer.

Song used – Paralyzer by Finger Eleven which I do not own, by the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto. Tyvm!

Chapter 3 – Part one of Multi-couple:)

_When she walks away from you mad  
[ Follow her __**Sasuke/Sakura**__  
_

Sakura looked pissed. She glared at the raven haired boy in front of her upset and she turned on her heel quickly. There was a small shaken breath that left her as she took off, walking fast too get away from him. She felt a pull on her hand and she looked back sharply. Faded jade green eyes stared into the depths of Sasuke's dark chestnut brown ones.

He sighed, "I'm sorry."

_  
When she stare's at your mouth  
[ Kiss her __**Tsunade/Jiraiya**_

Jiraiya watched as Tsunade sipped at her sake. It had been years since the last time they had don't this, went out drinking he means.

When they went home, he walked her too the doors of her quarters in the Hokage tower. She turned and smiled, giving him a small thanks. Her honey/golden colored eyes lingered slightly on his lips and as she turned around to unlock her door, he stopped her.

"Damn it all to hell, Tsunade." He kissed her, and she kissed him back.

_  
When she pushes you or hit's you  
[ Grab her and dont let go __**Shikamaru/Ino**__  
_

"Shikamaru, No! I refuse to let you go, don't go, please don't go." Ino pleaded with him, pounding small fists on his chest. The lazy ninja sighed, grabbing hold of her wrists and pulling her close.

"I have to go, Ino… but I'll be back. I promise." He held her close to his heart, and she buried her head into the anbu captains chest, listening to the soft beating as it matched with her own.

_  
When she start's cussing at you  
[ Kiss her and tell her you love her __**Tenten/Neji**__  
_

"For fuck sakes Neji! What the fuck were you trying to do, get yourself killed?! Jesus Christ." Tenten yelled, they were on the old abandoned training field on the west side of the village.

"Ten…"

"No! Don't give me that bullsh.. mmph." Tenten was cut short when Neji's own slightly soft lips covered hers. She kissed him back.

"I love you, Tenten." And he meant it.

_  
When she's quiet  
[ Ask her whats wrong __**Hinata/Naruto**__  
_

Hinata was looking intently at the sky. It was a chilly night… her heart felt heavy. The long blue/black hair that she had grown out floated around her.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Naruto asked, and she smiled, putting her head on his chest to reassure herself that he was there That he was safe.

"Yeah, I just missed you…" She smiled.

_  
When she ignore's you  
[ Give her your attention __**Sakura/Lee**__  
_

"It was amazing, the love of youth! Gosh, it was the first ever that I didn't go on a mission with Gai-sensei! How the Konoha flame grows stronger in me everyday…" Lee paused in his speech.

"Sakura-san?" He questioned, wondering why she hadn't told him to shut up yet.

"…" There was a soft sigh.

"Sakura-san! You have my complete and utmost attention!!! Please tell me, what's wrong!" He said, striking a nice guy pose sitting down, which Sakura laughed at.

_  
When she pull's away  
[ Pull her back __**Kiba/Hina!**__  
_

Kiba glanced at his long-time girlfriend, and swooped down, kissing her lips until she was nearly breathless. Hinata pulled away, a light blush on her cheeks. Kiba wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him, before kissing her breathless once again.

A/N

So yeah, I took this thing off of my fun wall, that a friend of mine put on there (the italics, not the storyish part.) and made it into a 2shot of sorts, cause I don't want to do it all right now, and fearfully, I'll probably forget about it if I don't put this part up now. Lol. I also didn't have a complete idea for a Lee/Saku one as per request, so I did this instead, hell, who knows, I might add a little bit of a story onto these little article type things.

This was also bugging me. I'm going to put part 2 up eventually!!! Hope this keeps some of yous happy until I do. I also have a small idea for a one shot that I wanted to do, so, that might come before or after that… whatever. I'm just rambling. Here you are.

R&R!

**By the way, if you want me to write a one shot for one of your favourite pairings, then give their names in a review, or if you want me to write a one shot with your favourite song or something. I'll try my best. **


End file.
